Pseudonym
by Laryna6
Summary: Rose? There're a lot of things in Ryou's name. Amane isn't the only one he writes letters to. Postseries, BR, BYY, YR.
1. Completion

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

A while ago, I was playing with the freedict online translator and found there were seven meanings for "Ryou." Eerily appropriate meanings. I decided I would do this, in the same group as Costume Jewelry and Deny thy Father, as soon as CJ was done.

That took months, and then other projects intervened. But the novel's done and I don't want to get out of the habit of writing 2,000 words a day so I've finally got around to it. Enjoy.

* * *

Ryou: Finish, Completion, Understanding –

He didn't wonder why none of the others noticed the coated figure going through the door to the afterlife along with the Pharaoh.

It was all over.

For real, this time.

All the times he had thought the dark spirit of the ring was gone: he was gone for good now, not looking back.

He had built the table on which the dark RPG had been played because he had been promised that the vengeance would take place there, that after it was over it would be all over.

No more having the tines of the Ring stabbed into him, no more blanks in his memory, no more losing his thoughts and being lulled into security. No more fighting, no more friends in comas.

He'd heard the lust for this confrontation in the spirit's mental voice. He'd known he was telling the truth when he said this would be the final battle.

That after this he would be free.

And now he was free. It was over, the spirit was gone. Yugi was blinking back tears.

Even the Ring was destroying itself, the Items sinking into the earth.

It was over.

He had been a spectator, allowed to watch this time, like during the game at Duelist Kingdom. He hadn't gotten to be a NPC like in the other time one of his tables had been involved. He hadn't been the hero this time.

He hadn't been able to free Bakura from Zork's control.

The spirit had said he wasn't Bakura, meaning he wasn't Ryou, but Bakura had been his name all along.

Just like Yugi was so like Atem.

Did it mean something? It did.

He knew, now.

Yugi had just lost his spirit as well, but he seemed oddly happy. Ryou knew why. It was over.

He'd known all along that even though his spirit was doing evil things, that he wasn't evil.

He had been so angry that Ryou's 'friends' were just using Ryou, not letting him play. There had always been this righteous anger in the spirit. In the other Bakura. Rage at injustice. An anti-hero.

Bakura remembered how angry he had been at the universe for Amane's death. So he understood perfectly why Bakura would hate so strongly for his entire town's murder.

He'd tried to understand this presence in his mind, but Bakura had been so single minded he had barely spared him a word. So obsessed, so focused.

Regaining the Items, regaining his family. If he had been offered a chance to get Amane back…

And now the Items were gone, so the spirits trapped within them would finally be able to move on. Bakura would be talking to his family right now in the afterlife, Ryou imagined. A reunion after so long separated by bone become metal, bound by blood and pain.

And death. So much death.

Ending in death, moving on.

Leaving the living behind, just like Amane had left him behind.

He'd written letters to her, rehearsing what he would say to her when they were reunited.

He would write letters to Bakura as well. So many things he had never said. They had never talked. He had just been a host, a tool.

More than that. There had been that twisted protectiveness, though he remembered waking up in a strange place with a wound and knowing Bakura had given it to him.

Remembered having his hand stabbed upon a tower the first time he had fought back.

Betrayal.

He had betrayed Bakura then. Betrayed himself. In Bakura's twisted mind, he had been right to be mad. Ryou understood now.

So many things he wanted to say. But it was over.

No, not over. They still had to get back to Domino.

He could have a life now without it being disrupted by Bakura and his mission. No more waking up tired because Bakura had been out punishing someone. It would be safe for him to go live with his father again: he had moved away from his family because of the strange disasters that seemed to accompany him: he had known somehow if his father made him even unhappier he would end up in a coma too.

He could play Monster World with Yugi and his friends again. Make other friends: Yugi and his had been the only ones Bakura permitted.

Before, Ryou had thought the only reason they were allowed to get close to him was because of Yami and Bakura's hate.

Now he knew that Bakura had known Yugi's friends would never use him.

Protectiveness for a younger, softer, more sheltered self. Ryou had known death, he had never known evil.

He'd thought he had known evil in Bakura.

Now he had seen Zork. Bakura was nothing next to that. Bakura was a hero, next to that. He had done his best to fight back.

Bakura was free now, wasn't he? Ryou hadn't been the only host. Not the only one being used, the only piece on the board. He had been a pawn of a pawn.

Bakura's twisted kindness was the real Bakura.

He had been raised by criminals and grown up one. Grown up in a harsh world. Protecting him, the way he hadn't been protected, was the best he could do.

But Ryou didn't need to be protected anymore. He understood what Bakura had tried to tell him all those months ago now.

He felt empty without the presence he had usually felt only a faint whisper of. He would get used to it.

It was over.

It wasn't over.

Death was the end, and he was still alive. While he remembered Bakura, Bakura lived on.

Yugi caught his eyes and smiled. Yugi understood.

This was their story now. It was just beginning.

But they were who they were because of the ghosts that had loved them in their own ways. The strength they had gained because of them. The memories they had gathered.

Precious, dangerous memories that they would hold close to their hearts until they could finally speak about what they knew.

* * *

As this is the first chapter, I'd really appreciate reviews, not that I don't always. 


	2. Dormitory

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Ryou: Hostel, dormitory

There was a ritual to this. He didn't have a particular time, but it was usually as the sun was setting that he was in the mood to write one of these. As soon as he put the paper in the proper alignment and picked up the pen that he always used he didn't need to take a deep breath.

He had started writing the letters to Amane at the psychiatrist's suggestion: it really was like talking to her. Almost. It was calming, and made him smile and not mourn quite so much.

When he was focused on the letters, everything else became white noise, easily tuned out.Sometimes he didn't even hear people calling his name.

Face to face, it was hard to express himself. Maybe that was why he had gamed as a way to make friends: Jou said and everyone agreed that there wasn't any communication like that with your opponent in a duel. Monster World was the same way.

Yugi had come up to him at school, smiling, and asked him if he would ever want to have them over to play it again.

That had told him he was still their friend like nothing else had. Yugi was Yugi, still the same kindness he had had when Ryou met him.

He had hinted that he had no memory of building the table Bakura had faced Yami on. He didn't want them to know he had done it willingly.

But yes, he did want to have them over to his apartment again, wanted to have them be in his own little world, where he controlled the game. Him. Not Bakura.

That had, oddly enough, been the thing he had most… well, not hated, but close, Bakura for. Taking away his game, his control over the fantasy.

Well, it was odd that he would value that over the control of his own body.

He felt empty now. Yugi was right, the best therapy would be to fill himself up again. Return to gaming, his passion. Fill his head with monsters and statistics of battle and evil plans instead of Bakura's absence.

Yugi had asked him if he had ever seen Bakura's soul room. Apparently Yami had had an apartment in the Millennium Puzzle. Ryou never had. He hadn't been just a vessel, but close to it.

Yugi was the only one he could talk about this with.

Except Bakura. This was the best therapy, even more than gaming. Ryou laughed quietly. Better than gaming? That was heresy in his group of friends. Except for Anzu, she said the ultimate was dancing, but Anzu wasn't a duelist and couldn't be expected to understand, although everyone had been trying to push her into it: he'd seen her duel Jou and heard about her defeat of the Penguin fellow. Potential there.

But she wanted to control her own destiny.

He controlled his own destiny now. Now, he remembered all the times he hadn't. Bakura's last gift, releasing the binds of his memory?

_Dear Bakura, _he wrote to start with.

Was Bakura dear? He hadn't been a friend. Closer than a friend, even though Bakura had rejected that closeness, kept them at arms length even after he had finally told Ryou what he fought for.

_It's somewhat surprising that I miss you. _Jou sometimes looked at him oddly, surprised and a little suspicious that he wasn't celebrating.

_I mean, most of the time I wasn't even aware you were there._ Bakura had controlled his memory.

_I remember everything now. I have to thank you, I hated having gaps in my memory._ Those gaps had been Bakura's fault. Yami had done the same, early on, Yugi had told him.

_I was so angry at you when I found out you were responsible for the comas, trapping people's spirits in dolls. _

_You told me you were paying rent, but it just seemed like another burden. No one was safe if they got near me. _Bakura was possessive, had he not wanted to share his host for others? Ryou realized he wished that was the case. Otherwise it was just random cruelty, and Bakura was never random.

_I wish you hadn't paid me, really. At least no in that way. I was so envious of Yugi and his Yami. The person who possessed him protected him, and not just because he didn't want the body damaged. _Yami had fought to get Yugi back, not rejoiced he had the body to himself.

_But, you took the hit for me at Battle City, in that duel you got us into against Yami. I need to ask you something. Why did you do it? _Why?

_Was it just because you knew that if you took the hit the body would survive and you would be able to see the Ring got back to it, possess me again? _Logic told him that was probably the reason. Bakura was the dark spirit, after all. But his heart and memory said otherwise.

_I was so scared, waking up there suddenly with no idea why I was injured. Then it was over and Jou took me to the infirmary. I was almost delirious. _No, he didn't want to only talk about the bad stuff that had happened. They both knew about the bad stuff.

So much unsaid.

_Then later you teamed up with Malik to fight his yami. You risked my body again so soon after the duel with Yami? _That wasn't taking very good care of his host.

_You were laughing as you dissolved into darkness, I remember now. Dying is a horrible memory to have. _Like Yami's punishments must have been. What had Yugi thought of his wonderful Yami when his memories were released?

_I think you didn't want me to die. I think you were the one to pull me out of the Shadow Realm when Marik lost and you got control over the Ring's power again. I remember a voice… _He hadn't had much mind then, it was all barely even a pale grey blur.

_And then I was fine and hungry. You kept me from remembering the scary parts. Did you encourage me to eat to take care of the body? I remember whispers. And getting the Ring back. Risked my life again. _

_You didn't say sorry, but I think you were. Am I right? Did you shelter me? _

_What was I to you? Just a vessel? I don't think so. I want to ask you. _

_Sincerely, Bakura Ryou._

He put the pen down, dealt with the letter properly, and went to make dinner. He had to take care of himself, living alone.


	3. Official, Companion

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. There. You happy?

Ryou: official, companion

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"So how have you been doing, Ryou?" Yugi asked as he sat down with the tray of burgers and fries.

Jounouchi grabbed his stuff and slung himself down into the seat. "Yeah. How's it going."

"All right." Ryou smiled. "Thank you for inviting me, Yugi."

Yugi smiled. "You're a friend, Ryou."

"Really?" After everything that had happened?

"Of course." Yugi smiled understandingly. "It wasn't your fault." He sighed. "It wasn't even Bakura's fault. It was Atem's uncle's fault for making the Items."

"Hey, wasn't there a war on?" Jounouchi added, gesturing with a burger. "So it was the fault of the guys who invaded."

Bakura would have said it was Atem's father's fault for being a weak king. Too trusting. That wasn't a crime, was it? Unless you were a ruler. Unless you had power, and responsibilities. But who would think their own brother, their childhood companion, would do something so horrible?

Ryou looked at his burger and realized he had lost his appetite. When Bakura had told him what had happened, he had had nightmares. "People shouldn't fight." He had tried to stop Bakura. In the end, Zork had been the only one helped by Bakura's fight.

"You're right, Bakura. Everything's better if people are friends." Yugi agreed, clearly, then he sighed. "Bakura and Atem could have worked together, Akunadin would have been executed if Bakura had told him what had happened."

"A thief, work with the Pharaoh? Even I know that wouldn't have happened, Pharaohs weren't just rulers, they were gods, and tomb robbers were damned." Jounouchi looked at them. "What? I did a little reading, what with Ya… Atem and everything."

Yugi sighed. "I'm sure Atem would have helped him. He wanted to save and protect his people. No one should have to die."

"It's a Pharaoh's job to uphold the law, right? Even if Bakura had been his friend…" Ryou shook his head and looked down at his burger. "Forgive me, I'm not myself today."

Jou jerked, startled. "Man, Ryou, don't say that!"

Ryou blinked. Oh. "Sorry, Jounouchi."

"That's okay man." Jounouchi shrugged. "It's not like I was scared or anything."

Yugi laughed. "That's right, Jounouchi."

"You're right it's right." Jounouchi nodded firmly, arms folded, before starting to scarf down another hamburger.

Yugi took a bite of his and watched Ryou worriedly as Ryou sipped his drink. "Really, are you okay? I know… you can always talk to me. I know it wasn't the same for you, but I feel sort of empty. You get used to someone there. If you ever want to talk, it would be great for me too."

Ryou smiled. It was strained at first but looking at Yugi it blossomed into a real smile. He hadn't smiled like that since a while before Bakura had gone. "Thank you, Yugi."

A matching smile answered him. "You're a friend, Ryou."

Jounouchi nudged Ryou. "Hey, are you going to eat that burger?"

"Yes, I am." He took a bite.

Yugi took another bite of his and smiled. "I love burgers!"

Ryou laughed. Yugi was so much of a kid sometimes, after everything that had happened. It made Ryou glad that Yugi could still laugh like that, even though Bakura had tried to kill him.

They chatted about games and made plans to duel each other at lunch the next day, and then Ryou returned home.

He worked on the Monster World table for a while, making a few more touches to what was not an Egyptian game. Old-fashioned Monster World.

No Zork this time, either.

Then he sat down at his desk.

Took out paper, and a pen.

Took a deep breath and found himself remembering Yugi's smile and Atem's concerned look on the Battle Ship.

_Dear Bakura_ Was Bakura dear to him? Well, it was the traditional start to a letter. The easy thing to right.

_Yugi said something today. That if you had only told the Pharaoh more, everything would have been solved. That's horrible. _

_It means that if only you had used different words when you confronted, him, had more details in the accusation, none of this would have happened. _None of it. He shifted his grip on the pen.

_Could you and the Pharaoh have been friends, even thought he was an official and you were a criminal? _Really, they were a lot alike, even beyond the fact they were both spirits, both had Shadow magic, both were gamers (although Shadow magic meant gaming, really), both had clouded memories, although Bakura had remembered more.

_It would have been justice then, and not revenge. Sure justice. Surely he wouldn't have had the chance to summon Zork if all the Priests fought him, and you. _Wouldn't have unleashed Zork and made the Pharaoh sacrifice himself to save the world.

Bakura wouldn't have had to seal his soul in the Ring in a last ditch effort to still get his revenge.

_I know you respected him, at least. And he did you, even though you bent the rules. _The enchanted dice.

_I wonder if you're up there in hea… the afterlife thinking how stupid you were all the time. I hope you're in the afterlife instead of being devoured by Ammit. _Dead permanently, soul gone.

_He's probably forgiven you, Atem was a lot like Yugi. But I hope you can forgive yourself. _He doubted Bakura would. He hated everything that got in the way of vengeance, and now he would know that the greatest obstacle had been himself.

_I forgive you. I'm sure your family will too. I'm sure they're there. I hope you're happy. _Happy there without him.

_I'm happy. Yugi has been great. I still wish _He didn't know how to end the sentence. _That things had gone differently. _It had all been so pointless.

_But I'm sure you know that. What I went through was nothing next to you. I wish you're happy now, you deserve to be happy after all you went through. _He deserved to be happy now.

_I bet you're sitting there with the Pharaoh right now and having an honorable duel. I asked Amane to say hello to you, please say hello to her for me if you get this before she gets her letter. _They wouldn't really get these. He wouldn't see them until he died, and he didn't want to die yet. Still…

_I'm sure you'll like Amane. Everyone says she was a lot like me. _

_Can you rob in the afterlife? Maybe there are tombs to practice pillaging and no guards. _He was just being silly now.

_Sincerely, Ryou._

And he got back to working on the Monster World table for Yugi and his friends.


	4. Fee

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Ryou: Material, charge, rate, fee

* * *

Ryou carefully calculated how much these new figures would cost. He would alter them to look like his friends himself, of course. The first set was still in that diorama he had made to celebrate their battle.

When Bakura had been… he had always had new figures, never questioning where they came from, although he had still made some himself. He liked to make them.

Monster World was an expensive hobby, in both money and time, but what wasn't? Dueling could get very expensive, look at Kaiba.

He had gotten packs from Yugi and brought some himself so he could play with the others. Bakura had stolen his decks, Ryou knew now. Including Ryou's favorite card Change of Heart.

It was ironic that Bakura had picked that card to show to them as a hint of what was about to happen yet it was still Ryou's favorite. Even after he had been trapped in it, saving his friends at the cost of himself.

Just like in the Monster World game.

The clerk was looking at him oddly as he stood there staring at the price tag of a blank figure. "Sir?"

"Oh, sorry." He smiled at her. "I'm ready to pay now."

It would be worth it to have a grand game, all of them around the table again, well worth it.

After he got home, he spent time working on the table and remembered why Bakura had imprisoned the souls of the 'friends' he had had before Yugi.

He had said that they were just using him, that they always made him be Dark Master and do all the work instead of letting him play.

If he charged an hourly rate for this, well. They would have owed him a lot of money for having their fun at his expense.

But still, Bakura doing that had robbed Ryou of his fun as well. Made all that effort worthless. Inventing a plot, setting up the table, making figures: all that was fun in itself but what made it really worthwhile was to see it come to life. To see people enjoying themselves because of what you put your heart into doing.

He set to work carving the soft plywood figures with a knife he was pretty sure Bakura had stolen for him. It was hard to find good quality knives like these.

It seemed that everything he liked reminded him of Bakura.

Or Yugi. Ryou smiled thinking about him.

It was always wonderful to get together with him and talk. Yugi was so full of hope and joy despite everything he had been through. He had gained power, but not at the cost of his innocence. Ryou was trying to stay the same way.

He had almost lost himself, turned away from having friends before Yugi had approached him. Not wanted any more friends to get hurt and let himself be alone.

Bakura had changed that. Bakura had invited them to play and Ryou had known he wouldn't fail these people who had reached out to him.

Despite everything, he smiled at the memory of the day he had lost so much and gained his strength.

His hands stilled and he knew a knife wasn't the tool he wanted to hold right now.

He carefully put everything away, he'd just paid a lot of money for some of these things and he didn't want them to get wrecked, and went over to his desk.

Pushing his economics homework to the side he got out one of the special pieces of paper and a good pen.

_Dear Bakura,_ he felt right about using that greeting now. He wondered what Bakura would have thought of him using it before.

He probably would have thought he had finally pushed Ryou over the edge, that all the things he had done to him had been at a cost. Would he have been sorry?

Ryou thought so.

_Making everything ready for the Monster World game with Yugi and his friends is going well. _It was, even though it had been a long time since he had designed a game.

The Millennium World didn't count, he hadn't designed the ideas behind that. Only done what Bakura told him to as best he could.

_I'm sure you're sorry to miss it, although you might not be interested since it's Yugi and not the Pharaoh I'll be playing against. _He remembered when Bakura had watched Yugi and Otogi duel. He had been interested then, even though it wasn't the Pharaoh who might lose.

Bakura had been certain that Yugi would win.

He was the chosen of the Puzzle, after all.

Ryou was the chosen of the Ring. _I think it will be a long and very fun game. I'm not going to go easy on them just because they're my friends! I am the master of Monster World, after all. I'm better at it than you._

Bakura had been playing Ryou's game, had taken it over. Ryou had beaten him that day. At the cost of his life.

Still, he was alive now.

Bakura wasn't. _I'll have to play a game with you in the afterlife. You can be the Dark Master, since you always hated people making me be Dark Master and do all the work. You owe me a game. _

_What would it be like? Would it be against an evil Pharaoh? Or an evil High Priest? _His pen stilled.

_Sorry. I didn't want to remind you. _All that valuable time, wasted. Bakura's life and… undeath, wasted.

_I hope you and Atem are getting along. Yugi said he hoped you were. You shouldn't waste the chance to become friends. You respect each other, that's a good basis for a friendship. _Yugi respected him, he could tell, even though he'd seen Ryou be weak.

_You'd better have that game ready when I see you again. _Just as in dueling, a game revealed the player's true character in Monster World. He thought he was right about Bakura, but he wanted to be sure.

_After all, you'll have a long time to prepare. Are there gaming shops in heaven? Or will you have to steal things? Or can you just wish them into being?_

_I know! Why don't you work together with Atem on the game? The two of you together, that would be a fiendishly difficult game, Yugi and I would have a lot of fun playing it!_ Ryou smiled at the thought. Imagined Bakura's face at the idea.

_In any case, I'm looking forward to it just as much as I'm looking forward to the game I'm going to be playing soon with Yugi. He's become an even closer friend. _Now that Bakura was out of the way, he thought, and felt awful for thinking it.

_I need to get back to work, so goodbye and I'll write again soon._

_Ryou. _


	5. Endure

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I own a ton of cards, but that doesn't count.

Here we are already at part 5/7. Does anyone have any suggestions for my next project after this? I'm planning to marathon the Egypt Arc over spring break because the plot bunnies just aren't breeding in this fandom.

I'm considering an everyone-in-the-afterlife fic, though, taking place after this and Deny thy Father, which is the companion to this. Thoughts?

Authors crave feedback. Otherwise we get paranoid and worry that our writing sucks. At least I do. It really means a lot that people enjoy my stuff. And I'm coming up on my 2000th review on so that means one lucky, wonderful reviewer is getting a gift fic!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryou: endure, keep out (rain), stave off, tide over

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Today as the rain fell outside the apartment, making the steps up to his home slippery, he was writing to his mother.

There had been a scramble for the bus after school got out, Jou proudly saying he was going to procrastinate on the project until the night before it was due and Yugi pleading with him to get it done this weekend.

"No way! It's hard enough to survive being bored all day at school, I'm not wasting the weekend."

"You really should, Jou," Ryou had felt confident enough to say.

"Not you too!"

Ryou smiled at the thought. _I have really great friends now, Mother. I'm sure you're happy for me, and you should be. _

_There have been some tough times, but everything is fine now. Well, Father is… Father, but I don't feel neglected. _

He looked out the window. The sky was overcast, but he wasn't downcast. He was smiling to himself.

_Money is tight, but if I'm careful it will last until the end of the month. I went a little over budget on the latest Monster World. I know you're about to say I'm too obsessive about that game, and maybe you're right. _

_But if I've learned anything from all this it's that games are important. Not quite as important as friends, though. _

_Yugi has been really wonderful. I'm sure you would have liked him. _

_I'm sure you were yelling at Bakura as soon as you tracked him down. _Ryou smiled at the thought.

_I hope you weren't too hard on him. In the end… he lost his family too. That is hard to take. _He sighed.

_It's been years now, and I still… oh, don't worry, I'm managing. My friends are helping. We have a lot of fun. Bakura helped, in his way._

_I suppose fighting against him made me stronger. Even when I helped him, that was… it is all very complicated and I don't think either of us really understands what it was like. Yami and Yugi had a deep relationship as well. _

_Part of me is glad he put the people who used me in dolls. Part of me was really angry with them but I needed friends so I didn't let myself get angry. _

_I know, it's not good to keep everything inside. And I told you this before. _Ryou laughed a little. _Still, it really helps to write it all out. _

He looked outside. Still raining. He needed to kill time until this evening, when he was going to duel Yugi over the phone. He would have gone over to Yugi's house like usual, but it was raining.

Still, it would be a shame to not see his face.

_Thank you for listening to me, Mother. _

_Ryou._

He carefully folded up the letter and set it aside.

He might as well.

He took out another piece of paper.

_Dear Bakura,_

_I just wrote to Mother. I've been writing to you so much I didn't want her to feel neglected. Have you met her yet?_

_Have you met your mother? _

_In any case, I hope you didn't scare her too badly. _Ryou smiled slightly at the thought. _She's always been overprotective. It was irritating, but not as much as not having her there._

_It must have been hard to survive alone back then. At least I have Father. Although he has his work. He's not very good at being a father, but I love him anyway. I think Mother's death hit him harder than me. _

_But then, you know Father, you had him give me the Ring. _

_Were you just trying to get sent to Japan, or did you know he was my father? Were you looking for me? _He wanted Bakura to have been looking for him.

_I think I was special, otherwise you would have taken Jou as your new host. He was much closer to Yugi than I was, although now Mai is taking up a lot of his time. _

_You and me, Yami, or Atem I should say, and Yugi. It's just too strange that the two of us even have the same name, isn't it? I suppose it was destiny, like us looking the same. _

_I was so scared, even when you took away the memories I knew there was some danger somewhere, but now it's over and I feel empty. _

_No one understands but you and Yugi, and I suppose Atem. Could you say hi to him for Yugi?_ After all, Bakura had magic, right?

He might be reading these, even if his mother and Amane weren't. Probably.

Ghosts and spirits existed. They weren't in Items or monsters, but something lived on past death. He hadn't wanted to think of them going out like candles.

Bakura had given him fear and hope.

_Yugi really loves Atem, you know. He said he was looking forward to when he saw him again. Not that he's suicidal! I suppose I'm looking forward to seeing you again. I have so much to ask you. _

_I knew you weren't evil, although at the time I was almost certain that was Stockholm Syndrome. Sympathizing with your captor. I read up on it, after I thought you were gone. After Monster World. I wanted to understand why I didn't hate you._

_I really should hate you, most likely. _

_But I understand you too well to hate you, I think. _

_I think part of me always knew you, just like Yugi said he wasn't worried by all those memory blanks and was only afraid of Atem because he might lose his friends. _

_And then Kaiba. _

_I fought you to save them, like he fought Yami. I'm not sorry. Well, mostly not. _

_It's not normal. It's us, though. The way we are, spirit and host or reincarnation or whatever I am._

_I wonder if I'll find out when I die? Will we merge? _

_I'm fine with waiting. But I am looking forward to it. _

_Sincerely, Ryou. _


	6. Skill

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryou: skill

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Great game, Ryou!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow at school!"

"See you later guys, I'm going to stay and help Ryou clean up." Yugi waved his friends out the door.

"You don't have to, Yugi, I wasn't planning on taking it apart tonight." Ryou looked, satisfied, at the table where they had sat all day playing. "I like to look at the set-up and think about the game after playing it. It helps me get better at designing games."

"Well, it must work, because you're really good Ryou." Yugi smiled at him.

Ryou felt pleased. "I do my best. It's not really that hard, after all. There are all sorts of guidebooks."

"There are also all sorts of books telling you how to play Duel Monsters, but not everyone is as good as I am," Yugi reminded him. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Ryou. We all had a lot of fun today thanks to you."

"I'm glad." Ryou fingered one of the figurines on the table. "That means a lot."

"You're going to have to teach me how to be a dark master, you know. We owe you a game where you can just be a player, after all." Yugi came over to stand beside him.

"What? No, you don't have to, I like designing games."

"But you also like playing, right? I bet you're really good. I'd like to see you play, Ryou."

Ryou blushed. "Well, I wouldn't say I'm bad at it…"

"Like Otogi, or even Pegasus. You design games. That's something to be really proud of. I bet you have to really know and love games to do it." Yugi smiled. "I'd like to try too. See if I can make as well as just play. I mean, I've made up games before, like the test scores game, but this is so much more elaborate."

"It is difficult," Ryou acknowledged. "And it's worth it. I really loved playing with all of you today."

"You play our game, so we should play your game. We're friends, right? And friends have fun with each other."

"I know I have a lot of fun with you. You're all really great friends, especially you, Yugi." Ryou smiled at him over the table. Yugi circled the table to study it. "I used to be so lonely."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that ever again! We'll always be there for you."

Ryou shook his head. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Even if we do die, we'll still be friends. I mean, we know there is life after death, right? So I'll just wait with Atem and Bakura for you to show up again. Easy."

Ryou laughed a little. "That's just like you, Yugi."

"I know." Yugi bowed, trying to keep a straight face. "I'm the ultimate king of all games and have the answer to every problem."

"Well, you are the Pharaoh's successor, and he was a god."

"Don't look at me, I can't cure colds. My miracles are all in the dueling arena. Or game of challenger's choice."

Ryou bowed.

"Oh, that reminds me. Otogi asked for a rematch for publicity. It's the day after tomorrow. Would you like to come? We can teach you Dungeon Dice Monsters after the game."

"I always love to watch you play, Yugi. And I'd love to learn." Ryou smiled. "Don't feel like you have to invite me, however."

"I do have to invite you. You're my friend."

"Thank you, Yugi."

"Don't mention it, Ryou." Yugi smiled sweetly. "We're both game masters, so we understand each other. And we're really good friends, in spite of, maybe because of everything that happened. You were really brave the whole time."

Ryou tried to laugh it off. "I wasn't aware there was anything to be afraid of much of the time."

"Don't belittle yourself, Ryou." Yugi took his hand. "You've really made a difference, with everything you've done. I'm sure you made a difference to Bakura too."

"He was so obsessed…"

"I know. And he hurt you. But you're such a good person you understand him. Even Yami scared me at first." Yugi hugged Ryou.

Ryou rested his chin on Yugi's head. "Thank you for understanding."

"What are friends for?"

"You're the greatest, Yugi."

"So everyone tells me. Even Yami. But I wouldn't be here without all of you, Ryou." Yugi stepped back. "Do you want to come over to my house?"

Ryou shook his head. "Maybe tomorrow? And I would love to come to the game. But I have things to do right now."

Yugi sighed. "Okay. I'll look forward to seeing you!"

Ryou waved him goodbye and then closed the door and went over to his desk.

_Dear Bakura_,

_I haven't designed a Monster World game in so long. Well, I designed that one for you, but you mostly told me what to do… this was all me._

_It was a real big success. I haven't lost my touch despite you. _That sounded a little…

_I'm sure you, as a gamer, are happy I'm still good at this game. It's not Duel Monsters but this time, I had all the duel monsters be involved in it. It was set in the shadow realm. Remember Yugi being a monster tamer in our first game, the one you took over? I think that was really appropriate. He's good at making enemies into friends. _The thought brought another smile to Ryou's lips. Yugi made him smile a lot.

_I've always been a good player and Dark Master. Is this something I should thank you for? Of course, being Atem's reincarnation or… however exactly that works isn't the only reason he's such a great gamer. I think you had something to do with it, though. _

_It would be interesting to design a game with you sometimes. Or are you more about playing and winning then designing? Playing against than playing with? _

_You're really good at it, you almost beat Atem, but there's more to it than that. _

_I hope you've learned that. I hope you're happy. If there's anything I can do… but I did my best. _

_I hope you're well. _

_Ryou. _


	7. Amount

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

I have decided that I will make this a trilogy, the first part being Deny Thy Father, this being the second part, and the third part being Yugi-centered. I still have to work out the details, but look for it to start the week after this is posted, okay?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryou: quantity, amount, volume

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"You have to make it a fun game. It would be easy for the Dark Master to just make it so the heroes can't win. What you need to do is create a balance."

"Make it a fair game." Yugi nodded. "Have there be enough enemies it's a hard game and it's possible to lose, but not so many it's no fun."

"You always have to give people a chance." And a second chance? Ryou smiled. "It's not as easy as it looks to be Dark Master. There are many guide books, but in the end it comes down to you, just like when you're playing any other game."

"But this game is your favorite. And you're really good at it, Ryou. We all had a lot of fun playing with you." Yugi studied the board pieces. "I hope I can do a good job."

"I'm sure you will." Ryou put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and when Yugi turned to look at him smiled at him. "You're the King of Games, after all."

Yugi grinned. "In my own right, too. It's nice to play the occasional game that isn't televised worldwide, like my last duel with Kaiba."

"I saw it. It was a very close duel."

"I know. Kaiba's tough. The other me always loved dueling him. He must miss Kaiba."

"He must miss you more, if you think he's lacking worthy opponents."

"We… we didn't duel against each other. The Ceremonial Battle was the first time. It was a once in a lifetime experience." Yugi laughed in a way that could almost be called a giggle. "Literally. But it's one I want to repeat. How about you?"

Ryou understood the question. "I would like to play monster world against the Ring's dark personality again. Against the 'Thief King Bakura."

"You have the same name. Even Atem and I don't have the same name, although we shared the name Yugi for a long time. I think I'm jealous." Yugi clearly wasn't serious.

Ryou chuckled at the joke. "We confused a lot of people with the twos of us. Do you want anything to eat?"

Yugi laughed. "Ryou, I think you're almost as much of a bottomless pit as Jounouchi. It seems like every time I see you you're eating."

"Well, that used to be because he was so focused on whatever he was planning he didn't eat. I was always starving when I took control again."

"Atem always took good care of me. It's a shame yours…" Yugi patted Ryou on the shoulder. "Now he's free of Zorc's control, I bet he's really sorry."

"I'm sure he is." Ryou smiled at Yugi. "It's very you."

"What is?" Yugi blinked.

"Not hating him for everything he did to you."

"Well, I was the one who asked to become a miniature in Monster World. It was fun, I got to play with my friends. And being the Black Magician was incredible. Black Magic Attack!" Yugi flung his hand out mimicking the attack.

"But you were hurt. And he was trying to kill you, Yugi."

"But he didn't. I don't think his heart was really in it." Yugi shrugged. "Anyway, it's all in the past now." He returned his gaze to the table. "It's all over an no one was hurt, except you and you've forgiven him. I think that's enough. There's no reason to hate someone when you can be friends with them."

"But he's dead, so you can't be friends."

"We'll see them again, Ryou." Yugi smiled at him. "I just know it. You miss him a lot, like I miss Atem." He took Ryou's hand. "You've been really great, listening to me even though you're kind of jealous. It's been so wonderful to have someone who understands what I'm missing. I hope I can help you… I hope me being your friend makes you feel less… incomplete. I know you help me a lot. You're someone to talk to. I mean, all of my friends are really great, but you're special."

"Yugi…" Ryou felt really touched. All he could do was return Yugi's smile, still wisely innocent despite all of his experience and fell that his heart was full.

"So I want to thank you, and the best way to express your feelings is with a game. So I'm going to make this the greatest game of my new life!" Yugi punched the air in emphasis, grinning widely.

"I'm sure I'll have a wonderful time playing the game that's a product of your friendship." Ryou blushed.

Yugi frowned. "It's not going to be just for you, though. All our friends will be playing, because that's how Monster World works."

"Don't feel sorry about that, Yugi," Ryou pleaded. "That's how the game is meant to be played. And… I wouldn't have these friends still if not for you."

"Jounouchi was the one who reached out to you, not me," Yugi seemed disappointed in his younger self.

"But you made them stay friends with me despite Bakura. That's enough, Yugi. You've been a wonderful friend, my best friend ever!" Ryou tried to send his sincerity out through his eyes like light, his heart overflowing with it.

Yugi blushed. "I try to be a good friend… I really do care about you, Ryou."

"I know, Yugi. It really means a lot that you do. I can't say how much it does." Ryou took his hand. "Thank you. I haven't felt… Well, you'll understand when I play your game. Words aren't enough, no matter how many I use."

They turned back to the table, resolve burning in their hearts.

Later, _Dear Bakura, _

_You seemed to want to keep me to yourself. _Well, he had kept Ryou's friends with them, but as dolls, not people.

_You let me be around Yugi to trap him, I know that. But, still, thank you._

_Are you jealous? We're becoming a lot closer now that I don't have to worry. I did, you know, no matter how much you surpressed my memory. _

_I think Yugi and I might end up… more than friends. The way I feel about him…_

_I don't know how I feel about you, though. But I don't want to wait until death to live. _

_He belongs to Atem, in any case. I understand that, I don't mind._

_Even if… death will part us, and then reunite us with you. _

_Stealing the Pharaoh's Light's heart? _

_Can I ask for your blessing, Master Theif? _

_Love? Ryou_

Ryou laughed and put everything away.


End file.
